The present invention relates generally to fairings, and more particularly to fairing assemblies for use with load carriers.
Load carriers are devices that attach to the exterior of a vehicle and are used to carry various types of cargo, such as bicycles, canoes, skis, and snowboards. A typical load carrier includes a pair of towers mounted on opposite sides of the vehicle, either to rain gutters, door frames, or specially formed tracks attached to the vehicle roof. A to crossbar extends between these towers, and various accessories, such as luggage racks, cargo cases, canoe supports, bicycle supports, etc., may be mounted to the crossbar. One example of such a load carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,048, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
A load carrier and the various attachments that mount thereto often create significant aerodynamic drag, particularly at high speeds. Therefore, users install a fairing on the load carrier to direct wind flow up and over the load carrier structure. The fairing also provides a convenient space for manufacturers to place their logos, and for users to place various stickers acquired while pursuing their recreational activities.
Prior fairings mount to the crossbar of the load carrier device via several multiple-piece bracket assemblies. One problem with these prior bracket assemblies is that assembling the many pieces of these assemblies is complicated and requires time and effort on the part of the user. If one of the pieces is lost, the bracket assembly may become unusable. This complicated assembly is particularly inconvenient for a user who wishes to install and uninstall the fairing to the load carrier repeatedly.
Another problem with prior bracket assemblies is that users are required to bend multiple thin metal strips into alignment with each other in order to install the fairing at the proper angle on the vehicle. It is difficult for users to align these strips in a symmetric manner to position the fairing on the vehicle properly.
According to one aspect of the invention, a fairing assembly for use with a load carrier mounted to a vehicle is provided. The fairing assembly typically includes a d fairing, and a fairing support formed of an integral piece of material including a crossbar mount adapted to receive a crossbar, and a fairing mount adapted to support the fairing. The crossbar mount may include a clip, and the fairing mount may include a fastener configured to secure the fairing to the fairing mount.
According to another aspect of the invention, a fairing assembly is provided, which includes a fairing and a plurality of brackets configured to couple the fairing to a crossbar. Each of the brackets is typically formed of an integral piece of material, and includes a crossbar mount adapted to receive the crossbar and a fairing mount adapted to support the fairing. Each crossbar mount includes a clip positionable in an at least partially closed position and an open position. The clip is biased to the at least partially closed position. The clip in the open position is configured to receive the crossbar into the clip. The clip in the at least partially closed position is configured to secure and retain the crossbar within the clip.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system for use in protecting a vehicle surface is provided. The system may include a load carrier mounted to the vehicle surface, and a surface contacting structure coupled to the load carrier. The system also includes a protective layer attached to the vehicle surface. The protective layer is positioned intermediate the surface contacting structure and the vehicle surface. Typically, the layer includes a self adhering material that is removable from the surface. The layer may be transparent, and/or a film, but does not typically include glue.
According to another aspect of the invention, a bracket is provided for use in coupling a fairing to a crossbar of a load carrier on a vehicle. The bracket includes a single, integral piece of plastic formed to include a clip sized to attach to the crossbar, and a brace adapted to support the fairing. The clip and the brace typically are positioned at a predetermined angle relative to each other, which may be nonadjustable.
According to another aspect of the invention, a load carrier assembly for securing a load to a vehicle is provided. The load carrier includes a pair of towers coupled to the vehicle, a crossbar extending between the towers, and a fairing. The load carrier also includes a plurality of brackets coupling the fairing to the crossbar. Each of the brackets is formed of an integral piece of material formed to include a clip and a fairing brace. Each clip is clipped to the crossbar in a selectively securable manner, and each fairing brace is attached to the fairing via at least one respective fastener.
According to another aspect of the invention, a bracket for use with a load carrier having a crossbar that extends over a vehicle surface expanse is provided, which includes an integral piece of plastic formed to include a clip configured to mount to the crossbar, and an elongate member coupled to the clip. The elongate member extends outward from the clip and has a height that is substantially thin relative to its length. Typically, the elongate member and the clip are oriented at a predetermined angle from each other. The elongate member may include a vehicle contacting structure configured to be supported by the vehicle surface expanse.
According to another aspect of the invention, a fairing assembly for use with a vehicle load carrier having a crossbar extending over a vehicle surface expanse is provided. The fairing assembly includes a fairing and a plurality of fairing supports configured to support the fairing. Each of the fairing supports is mounted to the crossbar and configured to contact the vehicle surface expanse in a respective discrete location on the vehicle surface expanse.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of installing a fairing on a crossbar of a load carrier mounted to a vehicle is provided. The method includes providing a plurality of brackets, each bracket including a fairing brace and a clip formed at a predetermined angle to each other. The method also includes securing the fairing to the fairing brace of each of the plurality of brackets to form a fairing and bracket assembly. The method further includes clipping each of the brackets to the crossbar, and adjusting the fairing and bracket assembly until a forward portion of the fairing and bracket assembly is supported by the surface of the vehicle, without bending the angle of the fairing brace relative to the clip.